


A Bad Dream

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Goku has his first nightmare. Konzen has to convince him it's not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weiss Kreuz vs. Saiyuki's 2015 Battle.

“No! No! I won’t let you in!”

Goku’s eyes snapped open, and he trembled as he clutched at his bedcovers with sweaty fingers. He heard more tapping at the window. “No!” he cried.

He heard the creak of Konzen’s mattress. “What the hell?” Konzen’s voice was raspy with sleep. "Goku, what’s wrong?”

Goku scrambled up the side of Konzen’s bed, and then he dove under the covers and wrapped his arms around the god’s lanky frame. “Don’t let him eat me,” he pleaded. 

“Who’s going to eat you?”

“The wolf!” Goku buried his face in the soft fabric of Konzen’s sleepwear. “He’s knocking at the door, don’t let him in!”

“Goku, calm down. It’s only a nightmare.”

The tapping resumed at the window, and Goku hugged Konzen tighter. “But he’s knocking!”

“Stupid monkey, that noise is just the branches of the sakura tree outside the window.” Konzen pointed at the window. “See? The branches are knocking against the glass.”

Goku raised his head and looked over at the window, and he saw that the branches were hitting the glass and making the same tapping noise he’d heard. “But, the wolf—“

“It was just a nightmare, Goku.” Konzen ruffled Goku’s hair, threading his fingers through the hopelessly messy strands.

“W-what’s a nightmare?” While Goku watched the branches sway, he savored the touch of the god’s fingers in his hair.

“A bad dream. What made you think a wolf was outside?”

The mention of the wolf made Goku curl up closer to Konzen’s side. “I…I heard him knocking, just like in the story.”

Konzen’s fingers stopped moving. “What story?”

“Ten-chan read me a story about a wolf and three little pigs,” Goku said. “Two of the pigs made the wrong kind of houses and the wolf blew their houses down and ate the pigs!”

Konzen groaned. “It was just a story, Goku. You heard the branches hit the window, and your tiny monkey mind remembered the wolf and the pigs. It’s not real.”

“It’s not?” Goku watched the branches some more. “The wolf’s not gonna blow our house down?”

“No, because he’s not real. Do you think this is the wrong kind of house?”

Goku shook his head. “No! This is a real nice house!” 

“Well, there you go. The wolf couldn’t possibly blow this house down. And besides, there is no wolf. Go back to sleep.” Konzen pushed him out of the bed.

“Wait!” Goku didn’t want to go back to his pallet; even with Konzen’s explanation, the remnants of the dream still lingered in the back of his mind. “Can’t I sleep there with you? Please?”

There was a moment’s silence, and then Konzen sighed heavily and said, “All right. Just for tonight.”

Goku lost no time crawling back under the covers, but when he tried to scoot up next to Konzen, the god pushed him away.

“I’m letting you stay here, but I’m _not_ letting you hang on me all night. Keep to your side of the bed.”

“Okay,” Goku said. He watched while Konzen lay back down, facing away from him. The god’s shining hair spilled down his back, and Goku reached over took some of it in his hand.

_So soft._

“I’m going to kill Tenpou,” Konzen muttered. “What kind of nonsense is he filling your head with? What was he thinking, reading something like that to you?”

Goku yawned. “It was a good story,” he said. “The last little pig was really smart. Ten-chan has all kinds of neat books.” He shifted a little closer to Konzen, and then a little more when there was no complaint. Within a few minutes he was pressed up against Konzen’s back.

_So warm._

Konzen would probably kick him out first thing in the morning, so Goku was going to enjoy it while he could. He rested his cheek against the silky curtain of Konzen’s hair and breathed in its rose-petaled scent. 

“Get…your side…bed,” Konzen murmured.

Goku closed his eyes. “’Kay,” he replied, and stayed where he was.


End file.
